Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a pop-up play set for children's play, and more particularly to a pop-up play set that children use with toys, such as toy vehicles.
Pop-up play sets for children are typically of very simple design and construction, because the pop-up design necessitates such simplicity. Therefore, the level of play that a child can achieve with such play sets, while surely fun and educational, may be limited by the number of features that can be incorporated into such a play set. When not in use and closed, some play sets are often not very robust or portable.